


Heated moment

by Inky_fanfic_writer



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adult Zim (Invader Zim), Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Alternate Universe - Dark, Badass Zim (Invader Zim), Bottom Zim (Invader Zim), Confused Dib (Invader Zim), Depressed Zim (Invader Zim), Dib Being Creepy (Invader Zim), Dib Has Issues (Invader Zim), Dib and Gaz are Siblings (Invader Zim), Dubious Consent, Gaz & Zim Friendship (Invader Zim), Gen, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Instability, NSFW, Oblivious Professor Membrane, Older Dib (Invader Zim), One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy Kink, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smeets (Invader Zim), Stockholm Syndrome, The Almighty Tallest Being Assholes (Invader Zim), Vaginal Sex, Xenophiliac Dib (Invader Zim), Zim Has a Praise Kink (Invader Zim), Zim is Bad at Feelings (Invader Zim), Zim is Defective (Invader Zim), sadist Dib
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_fanfic_writer/pseuds/Inky_fanfic_writer
Summary: When Zim has an unexpected heat and calls the Tallest for help, He ends up blocking the irken empire out of shame causing the tallest and zoom to earth.Dib pissed off the alien didn't come to school the day he was going to capture him rushes to his house and the two end up having sex.With Dib now hating himself, Zim who keeps on calling him his mate. His sister who gets in his way and his own mental instablely.Red now wanting the irken he once hated. And Zim coming to terms with alot of things. How will everything turn out.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Keef/Zim (Invader Zim), The Almighty Tallest/Zim
Comments: 24
Kudos: 226





	1. Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> my first full zadr fic\  
> enjoy  
> Check out fire if past fights its got tallest damra everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter:  
> @kora12088240  
> Go there for updates

Chapter 1 

Zim’s face cuddled up to Dibs slim chest. The human looked down at him pressing those strong large hands around the alien's cheeks, Dibs fingers slowly crawled up to Zim’s antennas pressing on them gently rubbing them up and down, they perked and twitched in the humans touch. “What's wrong space boy?” Dib mocked, those brown eyes looking into Zim’s teary red orbs. “Let go of Zim Dib-stink” Zim huffed out trying to kick away with his tiny legs but with Dib being so much bigger than before he didn't hold up much of a chance. He thought of using his pak legs but that thought vanished as the feelings of warm skin touched his undershirt. Zim shook with primal happiness as Dib lowered himself to Zim's face and whispered “You used to be a drone” in a sickly sweet tone that made Zim's eyes go wide.

Zim shot up in a second, his pak overheating and vision blurry from being asleep. He looked around, his pale green skin drenched in pastel pink sweat. “Oh a dream…” Zim mumbled..he peered lazily at the wall before falling onto the carpet floor. “Zim is not feeling good, this keeps on happening” Zim told himself. He walked over to the transport boot and went inside. His gloves felt sticky and his invader uniform wet. Zim shifted in small moments cringing with every small movement that he made. “This is bad,” Zim thought to himself. He moved his tunic in discomfort. The heavy metal doors opened with a swift move and the buzzing of the gears were suddenly so loud. ‘Computer!” zim rasped out, his voice sounding so much weaker than he wanted. He stumbled out of the transport space and fell on red floors. “Master are you ok?” the computer asked, the deep tone sounding almost like it cared. “Yes yes” Zim stated while getting up, “Start a irkin bath and strip me” Zim demanned, he shut his magenta eyes trying to refocus his gaze. The feeling of cold irkn tech pressed on Zim's green skin made him groan, “Cold water, and get me snacks'' Zim mumbled out. 

The sound of cold clean bath water setting in made Zim so happy. The red and purple inspired hues of the room dragged Zim’s mind to his tallest. Zim loved his tallest with all his alien goo and pak brain. He dipped his small body of three feet inside the cold water and hissed out in pleasure. The deep bathtub was like a small pool only for him. Earth water was nice and felt great when filtered to be clean. The clear liquid hid nothing from the aliens own eyes. Zim sunk into the coolness letting his tiny irkin body go back to its normal temperature even for only a few moments. He gazed down into the bath, his green claws floated on the water, pale green skin fully exposed for any human to see and Zim liked the thought of humans seeing him, he was the GREAT ZIM after all. He felt himself smile in gleeful pride before his mouth felt flat again. Oh how he wished he could show the earth how great he was. To prove to THE DIB that he could kill all the pathetic humans on this planet that got in his way. Zim leaned into the bath, he held his breath before sinking down and letting the relaxation control him. His closed eyes thought of the tallest, and his mind thought of how one day he would be loved and held as a great invader to the planet irk, the mental image enough to make him cry in joy as he sunk deeper, the sound of relaxing piano music played in his head. As if this great feeling was nothing but a dream. 

A dream.  
A DREAM.  
Zim’s mind filled itself with thoughts of Dib. What Dib did to him his own dream and even worse that the almighty zim didn't stop it. He shut his eyes harder trying to force himself to forget those disgusting primary defective thoughts that no great invader should have, his pak brain flooded his head with Dib’s rough long fingers wrapping around his waist and under his tunic. How tall Dib had gotten...it meant nothing to Zim of course. Even if the human was six and 3 feet tall the Dib was still stupid and smelly. So what if the human had a rough deep voice... that sounded like the roughest irkin or..the way that his trench coat tailed behind him like a tail and Fib was a great beast who could claim Zim like nothing, So what of when they were fighting Zim thought of only pleasing the human. No. it meant nothing to the great Zim. It was only because Zim missed seeing his tallest that he projected his affection towards Dib. That's all... 

The green alien muffled a moan under the water. The thought of Dib looming over him and using him made Zim want to submit. So tall and strong..so smart. Zim’s left clawed hand lowered itself below past his torso and in between his legs. Zim briefly touched himself in pleasure, the pink panles of his untouched organs vibrated in a forgien way that scared the invader but he didn't dare stop. The heat was too much. The need was too much. He pressed a clawed finger inside himself making his body spam out in an unknown way. “ Dib-stink...ah...*click*” Zim moaned out, his voice clicked out wanting to make a mating sound. The irkins voice got louder and louder, his tongue clicked and hissed in desperation ,downed out cries filled the watar, his mind going into a haze. His breath hitchedm

He shot up for what was the second time in a day. His body struggled in the water as he felt he was drowning, his pak legs came out in nothing but a second as he was held above the bathtub, he coughed out puddles and felt tears run down his heated cheeks, his skin becoming more flushed with every second. What on irk was he thinking..Zim pressed his thin lips into a deep frown, his sharp teeth growling as gir came into the room with a tray of sugar cookies shaped like humans and a glass chocolate milk that balanced itself on the robots head. “My snacks'' Zim thought in annoyance. “Computer! Dress me” Zim screamed out. He didn't want to even think about what he just did or who he just thought of. The anger and shame that filled him made the great Zim cry. 

Robotic arms dressed him and soft cotton fabric brushed up on his skin. Zim looked down to see an over sized pink hoodie with a turtleneck base and magenta stripes on it. He looked confused as pink panties were placed on him. Zim had grown to like them, his green legs slithered themselves into black tights. “What is this'' Zim asked, his still ungloved finger pointing at his new outfit. “ You wanted a more human disguise,” the robot reminded him. 

“Yes of course” Zim said. He shifted as the feeling of hotness filled him again. Ugh. He hissed out a breath and moaned. “Skool starts in a couple minutes master!” Gir said. The robot stuck out his blue tongue and danced around in stupid manner, blue lightbulb eyes opened and shut. Zim's mind was at a delay between staying home or going to skool. If he didnt go then the school would want his robo parents again. And that that wasent a good idea.   
‘Hmmmm” Zim thought. The hotness flashed across his body again making him spaz out of control. Zim had to find out what was worng with his body. He had to find out what was stopping him from taking over earth. 

Zim had to stay home. He had to figure out this problom. 


	2. Dib's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib is being creepy and tallest red is freaking out.

Chapter two 

Dib’s mind raced, where was Zim? Did he leave again? Or was he just in his bathroom? “If that stupid little fucking bug thinks I’ll become a chair again, it’ll never happen” Dib mumbled to himself while mopping the schools floors. The sound of students going in only made his mind bubble with excitement because he knew that ever since high school had started, Zim hated to be late because then child protective services would go to his base and Zim would make a fuss out of it. CPS didn't do much they just looked around to see if everything was nice and tidy. Funny how they could see the signs of abuse but not the fact an alien stood right before them.

The thing Dib couldn't understand is how Zim stayed in high school and Dib was going to college. Dib had to work as a janitor in the high school where Zim went as a part time job to pay off his classes. Not that it mattered to Dib he just liked being close to Zim. to catch him of course. It gave him a cover and no one talked to him so he could watch Zim from under his uniform hat and the small alien couldn't do a damn thing about it.  
“Its for science” Dib clarified. 

“Today is the day” Dib told himself. He placed his left hand in his coat pocket, the tips of his bone like fingers wrapped around a new pair of small alien cuffs that he had made specifically for Zim. It had a small chip he had encoded with a program that could control Zim's pak if he had done it properly. “Now just to wait and see” Dib declared smudgy. He took out his hand from his brown uniform and began placing the mop in water. He was going to wrap Zim in his own web. Dib's thoughts consumed themselves with what he was going to do to Zim, strap him and open him up?, maybe. Would the sounds of his blood sound like a mop hitting the ground. He hoped. He could prove to the world that aliens were real.Then he could finally drop the “ I wanna be a doctor” act for his father and Gaz. 

Ever since he and Zim got to middle school his father had sent him to a mental hospital. “You're too old for this son.” Professor Membrane told him. Why did he suddenly care about DIb’s life. He sure as hell didn't care when Dib was getting bullied or when he came home smelling like toilet. Not when he turned into a tub of fucking baloney. It wasn't until Gir helped him and Zim get the cure two days later, that Dib finally went home to no father and a sister who told him to fuck off when he tried to talk to her, too enslaved by a game. Gaz didn't give two shits about him. Whatever , Zim was his, that was final and he was gonna prove it to the world. The sound of cracking wood snapped Dib back to reality. The only thing the humans' eyes encountered was empty hallways and echoes of teachers lecturing. A broken mop inside his left hand with splinters sticking out from all directions.  
\-----------------------------

Zim’s mouth drew in a hazy breath, His jagged teeth turned downward into a sneer. Crimson eyes were overflowing with the urge to cry but Zim held it back. Every smell and sound around him, even the air made him jump in fear or just groan in annoyance, he pressed his pale green claws on his face and groaned, Gir wasn't helping with his crying and yapping for some random reason.. He wrapped himself in a blanket and kept the air conditioning at a cold temperature but the comfort of the soft cool-pad blanket he was snuggling up too helped with the dull pain he felt coming back to him. The overwhelming urge he felt before in his bathroom died down thanks to pills Zim had taken. He couldn't really feel anything but the uncomfortable constant splashes of wetness that kept coming out from between his thighs. The fabric of his over-sized hoodie was drenched in what looked like pink broth that also stained the couch. The pill’s effects he took we're slowly fading away, leaving Zim to feel the rising pain of before. And Zim didn't have anymore pellets to spare. The small irkin knew he didn't have anymore so however long this strange illness was going to last, it would not be his liking. He laid on his brown couch cradling himself into a ball of dull pain,his distressed fever only got worse in seconds. “Ahh..mm…” Zim moaned out. “I must have caught something from the human..zz” Zim muttered out.

“Computer” Zim grizzled out. “Yes?” the robot's voice replied, its tone was confused and just sounded plain uncomfortable in the situation. “Have the tallest called?” Zim asked, his voice slowly breaking apart before becoming gurgling high pitched sobs. “Uhhhhh no” the computer replied. Zim sunk into the disgusting soft couch, he let himself be eaten by the aged filthy smelling cushion, he told Gir to clean the damn thing.  
“I’ll call them though” the computer said. Its deep voice seeming almost like a pity Zim  
“Do NOT PITY ZIM!!’’ Zim howled out. “I didn't say I did.” the computer replied in an annoyed tone, “Whatever Im still calling” it said. ‘You WILL LISTEN TO”  
The sound of buttons being pushed and beeps overwhelmed Zim’s hearing to the point where his long antennas curled into a defensive pose trying to blocked it out. Zim gulped in a breath and got down from the couch. Dainty legs fell to the base’s floor. His small wobbly legs struggled to stay in place. Zim glared at them and forced them to keep a stable pose. Pink thin goop dripped down his high temperature body and the cotton from his sweater felt heavy from being soaked with unknown sap. He pressed his thighs together as the screen began to project the imposing image of his tallest looking down at him. The only gleam of faint light shining onto Zim was the huge TV. 

“Hello Zim '' Red gritted out. The taller irkin's long green arms hung from his slouched posture. Purple sat in the back, his amour-covered in donuts crumbs as his clawed hands occupied themselves in snack bags. A small female drone fed him, Her legs tippy toeing on another service drones head. Her fingers barely reach Purples mouth.  
“M-myyy tall...eST’’ Zim slurred out, tired half lidded eyes looked at Red and Purple. Zim’s stanced forced as he raised his small ungloved green hand up to his leaders in respect.  
The tallest looked at each other then back at Zim, Purple’s mouth slowly took in snacks and Red raised up his nonexistent brow, perplexed by Zim unusual behavior. Red placed one of his claws on his chin rubbing it slightly as he thought about what to say. Zim bit his bottom lip as wetness ran down his legs gushing out aggressively. Sweat dripped down his curved back and the lower half of his body got hotter. “Where are your gloves???” Purple blurted out nonchalantly. Red turned his head to Purple and plunged a glare at the other tallest then turned back to Zim about ready to say something. Zim let out a small high pitched squeak followed by small clicks of panic shoving his hand behind his back. 

Red looked around Zim’s house noticing how things had faded, it really had been 7 years. Red took in a small breath and posed himself straightener, seeming even more tall than before. “Zim you know invaders never take off their gloves' ' Red said slowly, surely Zim knew that, looking at the small shivering irkin Red only became more confused. “Was Zim always that sweaty?” He asked himself. Red squinted his blood shaded eyes at Zim. “Did he always wear such big clothes..they seem heavy” Red’s mouth moved to say something but Zim began to stutter and struggle to what he assumed was explanation about the gloves. “M-m-m-my Talle..zst I..I..ah…” Zim whimpered out. His long antennas pressed themselves onto Zims skull. They twitched and flickered around as Zim clicked and rattled out loud mating calls. Red’s eyes face became baffled with shock and confusion as Purple spit his snacks. 

The tallest looked at each other then to Zim, who was now on the floor clutching his thighs. Purple jammed some kind of pankiced phrase and Red stood there dumb founded. Zim clutched his boy in pain, “Oh no..my tallest has seen Zim in such a weak state...Zim will be killed for this..’’ thought Zim. “Computer end call and block all calls from the tallest!” Zim screamed out. 

The call cut off and Zim laid on the floor disgusted and confused,his pack began overheating again and the floor was covered with sweat and goo. The small irkin panted out breaths, every time he opened his mouth a lewd sound escaped his mouth. Zim was mortified. “What’s wrong with Zim?....Computers make me another room” Zim demanded getting up. His boots hit the floor roughly and his body swayed to the floor. Hot clear tears ran down his deep lilac blushed cheeks. Zim narrowed his eyes. This was not going to stop him. 

\---------------------------------------------

Red and purple stood silently in the control room ignoring everyone and everything around them. The two irkins stared at the black screen in front of them dumbfounded, Red was the first to say anything in the 2 hours they stood there. “Call..the control brain” Red mumbled out to a random Irken. Red gulped down a bit, red light sweat fell down on his head. He looked over at purple and hesitantly waved his hand in front of purple’s eyes. Purple's mouth was partly opened and drooling. Red sighed and pressed his left hand on his forehead as his antennas fell back in frustration. “Someone reboot Purple, I think that call broke him…” Red said. 

The sound of automatic doors opened as the shadow of the control brain came into view. Red sighed and turned over. “You remember Zim right?’’ Red asked with a nervous smile.The control brain narrowed its eyes. “How could I not? It killed two tallest people’’ it said. “YEAAA…..him” Red said. “So..what's wrong with him?” Red blurted out.the control brain said nothing and just stood there “If your talking about what my hardware saw on the screen a couple hours ago….he's in heat”

“A HEAT!?” Red squawked out. The tallest started pacing his floating feet back and forth while mumbling out confused plans that didn't make sense, Red slammed his hand on both his face in anger and frustration.. This was bad. only he became more unaware of what to do.  
“That hasn't happened in IRK knows what! What are we supposed to do!?” Red yelled out panicking even more. The room was silent and the other irkins began to mumble. The control brain looked at the Tallest, its spider robotic legs holding itself tall and proud and said “We need to grab him, he is the only Irkin in our empire that can have Smeets organically...that's not good my tallest”.  
“Then take the ship to URTH now” Red pointed dramatically at the empty space in front of the ship. The soldiers and pilots around him quickly began to plug in the earth's solar system number into the ship and began turning. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim laid in a soft cold bed, the blankets and everything around him just waterproof. The small irkin was stripped and wore nothing but some black panties with bows on them that he had made to keep in the liquid. . He snuggled up to his blanket and slowly breath in and out trying to relax himself. The only hot thing in the room was the pak that was connected to his back. Sweat beads rolled off his arms and legs. His tongue desperate to lick something and his teeth wanting to bite down on something. “ohhh...irk”Zim moaned, humping on top a pillow that was almost his whole body size. 

“Comp..---ter, have you found out w---ah what's wrong with me?” Zim moaned out.  
“You seem to be in heat” the computer replied. Zim looked up at the screen and went brain dead for a moment before asking “What’s that”.  
‘Its when a smaller irkin as yourself..wants a taller mate..to have smeets with” the computer explained slowly. “B-ut im a m-ale…” Zim said. “Since your smaller irkin you have both parts, your breeding organs will come out if met with a smaller female, but with taller mates you’ll only have the slit in between your legs thats needed for eggs.” the computer brought up a map of old irken anatomy. Zim bent over in pain again in pain. “How do I-I-get rid of it?” Zim begged. 

“You need a mate” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That little FUCKER” Dib yelled out while slamming the door behind him, unknown faces stared at him as Dib stomped into the street grumbling out curses in spanish “puta” and “Im gonna kill that fucking bug” the human held his hand in anger as his feet picked up the pace. Black and red boots hit the ground with a long black trench coat trailing behind him. He passed the needed streets and his own house ready to confront Zim. Today was the day. It was his fucking day. He slowed down his step-work when Zim’s base came into view. He ran his black painted fingernails through his hair , letting it stuck in his cowlick. He untangled his hand from his hair and patted down his black turtleneck blouse.”Today's the day!” he yelled out holding up a plain suitcase. Dib made his way to Zim’s door. His garden guards didn't do anything but just stood there blankly. Weird but it wasn't going to stop Dib. it was his DAY. Dib broke in the door with a loud noise and walked in.


	3. Zim's in love with his new mate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim and Dib do the deed  
> Rape, and warnings.

Chapter three 

Dib’s black shoes smashed down the wooden door as it fell into a thump. The first thing that hit Dib’s nose was the overbearing sweetness of the room that suffocated the area. The human pushed back his round glasses. Holding his suitcase in his other lanky hand Dib stepped inside the house. He’s shoes plunged into warm pink liquid that swamped the yellow and pink tile floor in a mess. “Ugh what the hell?” Dib said disgusted. His substance stuck his shoe like glue. He tried shaking it off but it wouldn't budge, “Zim! If this is your trap it sucks!!!” Dib yelled into the dark void of the house. “Just wait until I get my hands on you!”  
________________________________________________________

Zim’s antennas perked up, the sound of Dib’s voice woke him up from his lustful sleeping. “Dib stink..?” Zim groaned out, he stuffed his face deeper into the soft cushion that was now sticky. “Tell the DIB to leave at once computer” Zim command while he got down from his bed. The room’s scent made Zim ashamed. Only defective irkins had heats. 

Zim peeled off his black underwear, the wave of cold air rushing past his damp legs made him shiver. He threw his dirty undergarments across the room and took out his pak leg, the tall metal legs bounced around and started to hold up the irkins small body as Zim made his way to the bathroom. 

“Master the human wont leave” the computer stated. “OH for FUCKS sake” Zim yelled out. He placed his small hand on his forehead rubbing it slowly in frustration. He could hear Dib’s voice still booming from the living room and it was giving the annoyed irkin a headache. The feeling of weak knees made his leg's shake and the cramping he felt inside him wasn't helping. He would make the human leave.``Computer get me my robe! The purple one. I'll fix this myself” Zim gritted out. He took out his pak legs adjusting his height to a taller angle. He opened his arms as the thick metal claws dressed him in a soft dark purple robe. He began walking out and climbing around the walls until he made his way to the living room. His pak legs stuck to both wall sides. Zim’s body dangled from the ceiling, he glared down at Dib who was still trying to get out from the living room floor. The irkin's antennas pulled back in mortification at the sight and Zim’s face turned into a lilac blush. “Dib Stink! You need to leave now” Zim said. The aliens eyes were narrowed, his mouth was pulled back into a sneer. Dib looked up at Zim, he pulled back his hands from his boots and glared back at Zim. ‘ZIM! You little fucking bug! What's with this trap and what are you wearing? Why didn't you come to school today HUH!?” Dib bombarded out. The human tried to make his way to his suitcase but realized it too had gotten stuck in this sticky mess. 

“That’s none of your business Dib stink! Now leave!, Zim has no time for your issues today! Come back another DAY” Zim said while pointing at the door with his ungloved hand. Dib slowly fished out his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture of Zim’s claw.  
“Hey stop that!” Zim demand. Seeing an invader without their gloves was a taboo to irken culture! And Zim would not be humiliated again. Zim rushed down and tried to snatch the phone away from Dib but the human swiftly hid it behind his back smiling widely.  
``What's the matter, space boyy?” Dib mocked out a small snicker. Zim halted his movements remembering his hazy dream of Dib looming over him. The thought of Dib holding him. The need for a mate. 

The need for a mate. 

Zim stood there frozen, one pak leg stuck in his own disgusting dried up mess from before. Big magenta eyes widened as big fat tears rolled down green cheeks. “Zim is not A DRONE” Zim screamed out while violently attacking Dib. Dib’s large pale hand wrapped itself up onto Zim’s waist before throwing the alien harshly onto the brown musty couch, the sound of Zim’s pak leg cracking in half didn't even register in Zim’s mind as he thrashed around in Dib’s warm grasp trying to get away. Dib’s body loomed over the smaller male, Dib’s feet in nothing but socks because he had slipped off his boots and left them on the floor so he could let his body trap Zim. “Hold still!” Dib yelled out while wrapping his hand around Zim’s thin throat. The irken hitched his breath and looked up at the bigger male. The human glasses hung loosely to the left with one lense cracked from the bottom. Zim’s mind raced. No human would touch his superior irkin body. ONLY the tallest could touch Zim. The alien jammed his left foot onto Dib’s chest hissing at the human. Dib let out a small sigh and grabbed Zim’s legs with ease making the invaders legs spread. Dib let out a small hum when he looked down at Zim’s bare legs. “Oh did i interrupt something…?” Dib said. 

( warning: rape, dubious consent and Dib should not be a father. Very messed up things will be said about smeets) 

Zim looked up at the human confused and honestly horrified. Dib's hand unhooked itself from Zim’s throat and slowly began to trail a line onto Zim’s hip and began to undo the robe. Zim looked up at Dib. The human's face was flushed with red and his mouth was curved into a unnaturel smile. Blunt teeth gleamed in the dark room. The only light shining through was the outside door that was still wide open. “Computer close the door” Dib demanded while he wiped the drool off his chin with his coat sleeve.

“Master?” the computer asked. If the door stayed open then he could be exposed! But he did not want to be alone with the Dib-stink. Dib lowered himself to Zim’s face and slowly licked the alien's already hot skin. Zim shivered while digging his claws into the humans coat, shredding a spot into small patches. “C-close it” Zim confirmed while clutching onto Zim. Dib peeled back Zim’s undone robe to reveal smooth green skin under. The human trailed his gaze down to the aliens gushing cunt. Dib’s eyes widened in confusion. He looked at Zim for answers. He looked at a very small, very weak Zim. “Wait, ZIM your a girl?” Dib stated dumbfounded. Zim kicked the human again with no effect. “Zim is not a female you revolting WORM” Zim yelled out. 

“Oh REALLY” Dib asked while pressing his left hand onto Zim’s chest, he used the other hand to slowly tap on the sappy pink petals of Zim’s private parts. “a-ahh...Dib-Stink” Zim moaned out while opening his legs more. “oH I see.. You've never been fucked have you” Dib said smugly. Dib slowly nudged his finger into Zim’s warm caves causing the irkin arch his back.  
“Z-zim did not g-give you consent!” Zim squealed out frustrated

“Consent is only for humans, space boy” Dib said while pumping his finger in and out at an unreasonably fast pace. Zim’s mouth drew in the scent of Dib’s body in every gasp and moan. The alien's mouth drooling in bliss. Zim tried to muffle his moans but that only made the human pump in rougher. “St-stop!...pleASE!” Zim begged loudly. Dib stopped his finger and looked at Zim who was panting loudly. His body laid limp on the couch.Zim twitched when Dib moved his long finger to feel around the aliens inside. Then removed his hand from Zim making the alien whine from feeling empty. Dib stared at Zim while trying to ignore the tent in his own pants.

“Enough foreplay” Dib stated. He unzipped his black jeans and carefully grabbed Zim’s feeble little body placing it on top of his long legs lined up perfectly with his cock. Zim looked up at Dib with tired eyes. His body was so tired. “Dib-stink…..” Zim rasped out. 

“Shut up. It's Dib” Dib told him coldly. He took off his glasses, throwing them somewhere while slowly pushing the head of his member into Zim’s entrance. Zim looked down at Dib’s member in fear. A thick sheet of sweat fell down staining Dib’s jeans. The aliens red orbs shined with upcoming tears as Dib shifted around inside him. Purrs and clicks filled the dark room. “D-dib… you're too big” Zim confessed, flicking out his pink tongue. The human began to move. Dib began to thrust in deeper, the feeling of heated skin on both sides making the room swell up with the smell of sex and cotton candy. Dib’s damp cowlick hung from the left side of his flustered face. Zim curved his thin back using his pak as support when Dib began to part his fragile legs even wider. Zim withered under the human so weakly it was shameful. To feel so powerless. To have another in control felt good, “B-Bite me!” Zim said loudly. Zim pushed his body closer to Dib’s member, grinding up for more friction. Dib humped up into Zim ingoring the last comment and harshly grabbing the small irkin by his soft hips. “Zimmmm...you feel so good. God, I'm gonna cum inside your sweet little pussy and force you to have my babies..then i'll lock you up and cut open our children to see what their really like.” Dib ranted on while fucking into the alien at full force not even caring about the others comfort. Zim’s overwhelmed mind ignored Dib's voice and focused solely on trying to bite the humans neck but failed due to the height difference. Zim’s antennas twitched and wagged around with every thrust. 

Dib grabbed Zim’s lower side grasping onto the short invader's ass and scooping him up then placing him back down like a flesh-light. “A-ah! Fuck Zim im so close..im gonna fucking keep you in a cage and open you up to fuck your insides..” Dib mumbled out while kissing Zim’s skin. “So sweet…” Dib said. He pushed Zim back onto the couch cradling him gently making Zim cuddle up to him and pressed his thick cock deeper into Zim’s cunt feeling the textured inside of something wrapping around his shaft and pulling him inside Zim’s tight body rocking his hips riding out his own climax while Zim cried out one last moan. Both males stayed there catching their breath as Dib took in one big breath and sighed out running his hand through his sweat drenched hair. Zim’s dwarf body laid there slacked on a cushion almost taking up the whole cushion with Dib still inside his abused body. Dib slowly tried to remove his member from Zim but Zim clammed down even tighter to the point where it suffocated Dibs dick. ‘What the hell!?” Dib said. The human began to panic and tried to wake a very tired Zim who was asleep. Dib shook the alien’s shoulders feeling himself breaking into cold sweat. “Zim wake UP!” Dib cried out. Oh god he was gonna die. Zim’s body slightly shifted as big bug eyes opened up lazily. Zim let out a small buzz before saying “Shut up..i'm trying to sleep. Dib looked at him confused, “MY DICK IS STUCK” Dib sobbed out going into a full panic attack. He tried pulling his dick out desperately which startled Zim. “WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU WORM! It'll go away in a two hours.” Zim told him while closing his eyes. “How long is this gonna last??” Dib asked, alarmed. “Two earth hours” Zim repeated annoyed. Zim began crawling his way onto Dib’s chest feeling the discomfort of Dib’s sex organ inside him. Zim cuddled up to Dib’s large chest curling into a half ball enjoying the warmth. 

Dib slumped back into the couch letting his long legs rest on top of the couches side. He watched Zim’s smooth torso up and down at a slow pace.

“It’s for science.” Dib thought to himself. 

“Zim loves his mate” the irken thought to himself.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After math and short chapter...sorry. shopping in the next one i swear.  
> twitter  
> please go there for updates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading.

Chapter 4 

Dib’s eyes slowly regained themselves as he looked around the room, at first he started to panic, his mind moving between fighting or just running away scared that zim was going to kill him for being in the base. Then he remembered what happened. The wetness, the heat, the way Zim felt around him almost made him drool. Almost. Dib looked down, seeing Zim’s small body curled up to his chest, the small alien's chest moving up and down at a steady pace. Dib shifted his body when he realized his cock was still inside Zim’s vent, he hitched his breath and unsure about what to do now. His eyes wandered around the area seeing the clean floors and his boots neatly stacked near the door, Zim nuzzled him causing Dib’s whole body to go stiff and pass a hesitant glance at Zim who was now awake. Zim looked up at him with big ruby colored orbs and perked up when Dib looked back at him. “Good morning Dib-love!” Zim cooed out while placing a quick lick on Dib’s cheek. Dib frowned, ignoring Zims last statement. He didn't like this. He had sex with Zim. he was still pretty unsure about how he felt about that. 

“Can you..please get off of me..?” Dib asked feeling abit sick about the memoires he was having and how much he fucking enjoyed them. He could feel the chill cawl up his spine. “Of course Dib-love!” Zim said in a chrippy tone. He slowly got up wincing when Dib’s reproductive organ left his vent. He climbed down the couch trying to keep his balance stable, his bottom half was pretty sore from his heat. Not that it mattered to dib because he had his mate with him to take care of him. His mate...Zim as the humans ``heart” melted when he thought of Dib now, his thin legs wobbled when he tried to walk. He looked over to Dib for support, surely if he saw his own mate struggling..he would help him right…? No. Dib wasn't even looking at him, he was too busy getting changed into his old clothes again. The only look Zim could see on his face was a mix between anger and numbness. “Dib -dear..? Are you ok..?” Zim asked, his body now fully on the cold floor, his apk overworking to ease his pain. Dib looked over at him, dark circles under the humans gaze made Zim want to shrink down, his attanas drooped down. 

Dib peered down at Zim, his blank eyes burning holes into the irkin “Dib-dear? What the fuck is that shit?” Dib sneered out. Zim backed up pressed himself to a couch leg stammering out mumbles of i'm sorry and things similar. “So loyal? and trustful...I could grab him right now..” Dib thought to himself. He put on his coat and rubbed the small stubble on his chin and bent down crouching his long legs. Zim practically guarded his belly with his small claws trying to shoo away the uneasy feeling that sat in the pit of his body. 'Dib is just cranky! Yes that was it! Humans are cranky when woken up and need coffee!' Zim thought to himself while wearing a smug grin. Dib glared at him but then changed into a confused state when Zim smiled, “ Computer! MAKE a cup of bean juice for my mate this INSTANT” Zim command while waving his hand around, his claw pose in a dismissive manner. Dib screamed when his entire body was picked up by a robotic arm that randomly grabbed his troso. “What the fuck!?” dib screamed out, he was plopped into one of Zim’s tiny wooden chairs. Dib was way too tired for this and just looked down as a steaming hot mug of coffee was placed in front of him. Coffee did sound pretty good.Zim’s body was also plopped on the right chair next to him. Dib ignored the alien and looked around the room seeing all the little changes it had, it almost looked like a human house, the walls were now a nice blue navy shade that matched the red table. It wasn't perfect but the house looked better than before. Zim looked up at him, his big eyes gleaming with joy and a big grin plastered on his face. Dib chuckled uncomfortably “ I need to get out of here” Dib thought while planning an escape plan. “ So when are you moving in?” Zim asked innocently. Dib let out a choked out cough and nearly dropped the pink mug in his left hand. He looked over at Zim, an eye twitching in disbelief. “When are you moving in with Zim” the alien repeated. 

“What are playing at Zim?” Dib asked, his eyes trying to read Zim movements. Zim just scoffed at him and put his hand on his chest while looking offended. “Dib-love we are mates now, so you must move in no?” Zim asked looking at him like Dib was the one who just said something crazy. “Zim, I'm not going to move in with you! Were enemies!” Dib explained while dropping the mug and breaking it. Zim kept his mouth shut and just looked down at the floor, as if he was used to being yelled at. Dib stood there waiting for a snarky response or something but got nothing. He put out his hand reaching for Zim. The green alien looked up at him with fat tears rolling down his face. Dib jumped back unsure about what to do. “So you don't love Zim!?” Zom sobbed out covering his face with his claws. “So you just took my HEAT for your own disgusting human pleasure!? Is that it?” Zim asked while his pak legs lifted his tiny body towering over Dib, the human fell back scrambling away from the alien and rolled his body when a sharp pak leg almost stabbed his head. “He’s gonna fucking kill me!” Dib yelled out in a panicked scream. 

“No wait, I do love you!” Dib confessed while shielding his body, a pak leg stood only an inch away from his arm. Dib gulped down a breath and slowly removed his shaky arms from his eyes. Zim stood in front of him completely but ass naked and wiped away his own tears. “Really..?” Zim whimpered out while walking slowly to Dib. the teen just sat there still shocked and with sweat running down his back. The feeling of sharp fingers hugging him loyalty made his mind go blank. “Our smeets will be so happy!” Zim said. Dib peeled himself away from Zim’s short body, christ he was short, and struggled to get up, his lanky legs standing taller than the irkins whole body. Maybe this wasn't so bad...Zim did “Love” him. Dib glanced down looking at Zim,s naked body...soft pale skin and tight walls burned into the humans mind, “Nope!” Dib thought to himself while blushing. “Z-zim put some clothes on…” Dib begged while holding his rough hands to his flushed cheeks and looking away.  
“Zim does not have any clothes,” He said. “What!?” Dib replied back shocked looking over at Zims...ripped tunic. “Oh jeez…” the adult mumbled. “H-how about we go shopping!?” Dib blurted out. Zim looked at him with confused sparkling eyes. “Is that what mates do in human customs?” Zim asked while perking up his antennas in joy. “Y-yea…” Dib slurred out awdakodly. “Shopping could be fun…” He thought to himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Red tapped his fingers on the counter of the ship's control pad. “Are we there yet?” Red asked for the 6th time in that hour. “The ship is faster my tallest but it will still take a month or so” The drone replies while bowing. Red let out a grumble and just sighed “Have we been able to contact him yet?’” Red growled out. The tabel irkin serving a very dazed Purple flinched at the tallest tone and quickly left. “N-NO” a tiny service drone said. Red’s pak leg atravited itself letting a thin pak leg extract itself from his back and stab the service drone. Thick pink blood oozed out of the lower irkin, the area of sound filled with coughs and gurgling and the sound of Red growling. Tallest Purple grabbed the other tallest shoulder looking at him shocked, his violet eyes caused red to un-tug his pak leg from the crying green body that stood in front of most of the control room. Purple's raspy voice cut through, he raised a shaking finger to the body “Take him to the bay and make sure he lives” The tallest requested. The body was hauled off and all Red did was lick his claws with his tongue wrapping it around the sweet substance of irken blood, he forgot irkins were tasty ….that's why most of them died in the early stages of life before the empire was made. Whatever. “Zim is such a pain in the ass for having smeets "....so small and...weak..and loyal” Red mumbled. Purple turned his head over to Red “We gonna kill him? Zim I mean” He asked while staring at the bloody stains of the ships floor.  
“No,” Red replied coldly.


	5. Sister aint happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get out of hand when Gaz finds out what Dib did  
> Red has a mental breakdown  
> im sorry if this chapter seems out of place

Cold wind hit Dib’s face, every breath the human took came out as a huff of fog. His red thick boots walked on the streets sidewalk making a small thump that only Zim could hear cooped up in the humans jacket. Zim snuggled up flicking out his reptile like tongue out once and awhile. “Zim is cold,” he whispered. Dib let out a sigh and used one hand to rub his tired eyes. The other was used to hold Zim in place and out of sight. “It's fall Zim” Dib stated while struggling to get his keys out of his pocket, he finally got them out and opened the main door to his shitty apartment complex. He walked up a couple flights of rundown stars, Zim’s body bouncing up and down. He finally made it to his door, it read “106” and it was also rotting from the inside out and slid inside.  
Zim popped out his green little head and looked up Dib with,big red eyes, Dib looked back down, his mouth twitched into a frown. He needed to find Zim clothes now. “Get the fuck off me Zim” Dib snapped out, the irkin got out from the coat asscheeks in Dibs face and cartwheeled onto Dib’s green broken down couch and flopped over. He turned swiftly to look at Dib and smiled “I learned that in the physical education you humans take, nothing a great irkin in-”Zim cut his own voice off, his once cheeky tone was now just quiet. “That’s right...Zim is no longer an invader. Not after that phone call” Zim thought, his face began to flush. Dib took off his boots and leaned back onto the cushion of his couch looking up at his cracked ceiling. “Did they finally cut you off shitstain?” Dib asked smugly, he looked at Zim while flickering on a cigarette between his chapped lips. Zim was going to say something back at Dib and said nothing. “I'll take that as a yes” the human whispered before sucking in a breath of smoke and exhaling it. The tiny irkin scooted closer and wrapped himself onto Dib’s arm. “Zim what the FUCK are you doing?” Dib snarled while looking down at Zim. A whimper left Zim’s mouth, he cuddled his naked body onto Dib looking up pitifully, “I know--how...humans show love can be..hurtful but we are mates now so...you can abuse me as much as you'd like..” Zim purred out. He looked at the human with tired eyes,The human let out a small laugh and sat up “You can’t be FUCKING serious right??” He said looking over at Zim. The tiny irkin said nothing for what seemed like hours, the air was tense on only Dib’s side as he waited for an answer. His cigarette bagan to fall apart his fingers, almost there...it burned him and the scent of cheap smoke filled the dim room.  
“No Zim loves you” the alien replied, his manganta eyes stared blankly at Dib, it sorta freaked him out. He tried to unravel his hand from Zim’s soft flesh but the irken wouldn't budge. “Zim let go!” Dib tried to pull away but Zim only kept on persisting. “Why are you trying to leave??? Don't you love me?” Zim asked while crawling up Dib’s body like some kind of lizard. “Uh-I…-” Dib stumbled on his words. Zim looked at him with pleading eyes still attached.

Dib got up quickly and shook Zim off his left arm by poking the little alien in the eye. Zim fell off with a thud. “WHAT the fuck were you doing? Whatever, I'm going to call someone” Dib stated before stomping off into the kitchen and shutting the door. The human leaned against the door and slumped on the cold tile floor and fished out his phone from his pocket and dialed Gaz. 

“What?” Gaz said irritated.  
“Gaz I captured Zim.” Dib mumbled out.  
“You don't sound too happy about it Dib-shit” she replied.  
“Can you bring me some of our old clothes like from when we were 12 or something” He asked, his face blushing.  
“....’  
“.....”  
“Dib are you a ped-”  
“NO IM NOT” He screamed back.  
“Ok ok! Sorry dude but with your daddy issues…” Gaz trailed on.  
“I don't have daddy issues” he replied,  
“Whatever you say “Doctor” she replied dryly, “anyway what's the clothes for then?” she teased out knowing they were for Zim.  
“Their….for Zim” Dib confessed.  
Gaz sighed into the phone “I'll be over in 30” she said before hanging up

The knock came from the wooden door of Dib’s apartment. Dib got up from the kitchen floor and rushed over to the front floor bumping into a wall but not minding it. Zim sat on the couch still full ass naked with a confused expression on his face. Dib opened the door with a loud creek and there stood Gaz. She wore a black leather zip up dress with a choker and thigh high combat boots, her purple hair put into two spiky buns and long bangs. She held up a bag and raised an eyebrow at Dib. He grabbed the clothes and pushed her inside “Hey!” she said. Gaz looked over at Zim who sat on the couch, “Hey Zim long time no see” She said while waving , Zim waved back with a big grin on his face, “hello Dib sister!” He greeted Gaze's eyes widened a bit at the state of Zim’s bruised body, …. She looked over at her brother who was taking out a bunch of his old clothes and stacking up an outfit for what she assumed would be Zim’s. Suddenly the alien tiny body jumped off the couch “Zim would like to pick his own clothes mate” Zim proclaimed. “Mate?” Gaz asked while Zim started shuffling around clothes in the bag “Yes the Dib and I are now m-” An oversized hand slapped over Zims face making the irkin squeal from surprise., “M-men were both men” Dib stuttered up while looking away, his tired eyes twitched and sweat fell down his skin. He gulped and screamed when Zim chopped down his razor sharp teeth on his hand. Blood fell to the floor staining it Dib cried out in pan. “Fuck!” .  
Gaz chuckled “Just like old times you fucking idoits” She teased. “Zim and your brother are now mates...anyway I want to wear this one” Zim said while holding up one of Gazes old dresses, it was an old purple turtleneck dress with strings to tie it back. “Mates…” She thought before her black lipstick curved into a smile “I'll help you put it on in the other room.” She said. “Gaz no! Its fine” Dib said looking down at his bloody hand. “ILL help” She said while glaring down at him. “Come on Zim” She said while she made her way to Dib’s room with Zim following her behind like a puppy and a bleeding glaring Dib left on the floor. 

The door to Dibs small apartment room closed, the floor had clothes all over it and the room smelled like cigarettes and oil. Bolts and metal were on a blue table on the other side of the room. The light flashed on and Gaz turned around looking at Zim “So mates?” She asked, her hands on the waist of her black dress, long black nails scrunching up the fabric. Zim smiled then held up the dress. ‘Yes we are how you say...uh human marriage” He replied. Gaze's eyes shot up then she groaned. “YOU guys are fucking MARRIED!?” She yelled out shocked. She grabbed the dress before letting out a long sigh, God dammit Dib. “Tell me more while I put this on you. I cant to bare seeing you naked anymore its freaky” She said. Zim nodded and stood in front of her, She took the dress and slipped it over his small green body. “Please tell me you have underwear” She groaned out. Zim let out an evil laugh “Of course there at my base” He said proudly. Gaz just sighed and started tying the laces around Zim’s pak. “I'll teleport us when I'm done but for now the mate thing?” She asked, her fingers tying the red ribbon lace of the dress. “Well yes. He just needs to finish the bonding process” He said while patting his neck. “I admit that the pain I endured was not something I enjoyed but you humans do show love with pain so...Zim is just happy to be loved by the Dib” He rambled on, Gaz stopped in her tracks “Pain? Zim what did my brother do to you…?” She was a bit scared to know the answer. “Sex of course” Zim said while smiling. “Did he...force you to have...that with him…?” She asked, her voice cracked with every word she said. Sure Dib was messed up..but not that way right? He wasn't a rapis-

“Yes,” Zim said, patting down his dress.  
Gaz just sat there. She felt her eyes swelling up. How could Dib do that…? Maybe Zim was lying..? “Dib sister, I would like to get my undergarments from my BASE NOW,” Zim demanded. His shouting snapped Gaz out of her trances and she wiped her eyes. “I'll find this out later” She thought to herself before taking out a small little compartment from her pocket and dropping it on the floor. It made a high pitched beeping noise and unfolded itself into the door. “Zim’s house” She told the door and opened the handle to reveal a vortex of blue flashing light Zim looked over at Gaz “How did you get that?” He asked looking up at her. “My dad,” she replied. “Oh” Zim said. “Come on” She commanded before walking through, Zim right behind her. The door brought them to the front of Zim’s house. He looked around letting his attanas flicker. No one was around to see him. That was good. “Computer open up” Zim commanded. The door swung open and there stood Gir in his doggy costume “Hiya MASTER” Gire greeted while holding a greasy taco in his left paw. Zim walked inside and the lights shot up revealing a mess. Blood and Zims torn uniform littered the floor. The tv was blasting some nonsense Gir was watching. “TRingle pants NOW COMPUTER” Zim yelled. A metallic hand came and gave the alien a small pair of blank black panties. He slipped them on and smiled. Gaz looked at him “Zim IV been meaning to ask..are you a girl” Gaz said. “For the last time humans I AM NOT A FEMALE” he screeched out.  
“Ok ok chill don't get your panties in a twist” Gaz said. She opened up another portal to Dib's house. "Lets go to Dibs house then go to the mall. I don't want you two alone" She said while patting Zim's head, he let out a small puur. "Cute" Gaz thought.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red sat in his soft cushioned chair watching as all of the endless space passed by him. Purple was now sitting up right munching on donuts and back to normal. “Look all those planets we could conquer!” Purple whined as he looked at Red with puppy dog eyes. “Zim is our first priority Purple, Do you have any idea what would happen if aliens found out an IRKEN could have smeets” Red lectured on while holding his hand to his face. Purple started playing with one of servants, picking them up and playing with their attanes making the smaller irkin shiver and whimper in the tallest hand. “Hehehe'' Purple giggled in a creepy tone. “You know….since we're the tallest that means that we can have smeets the..old way right” Purple asked, he dropped the irkin on the floor with a sadistic smile. He turned over to Red who was just mumbling “Zim, Zim,Zim,Zim,ZIM''. Scratches adored Red's face, his chest rapidly went up and down, Red’s eyes grew wider and wider, He looked downright insane, Red’s attanas began to twitch back and forth. “R-red chill it’ll be fine! Here have a donut” Purple offered, his face warped into a worried expression while holding out the bag of sweetened treats. Red sharply turned his head to Purple and slapped the bag out of the other tallest hands. Green claws aimed themselves at purples face. “I DON’T WANT YOUR STUPID DONUTS I WANT ZIM” he rored out whlile getting up and breaking everything in his way. Irkins ran all over the place, they hid under control tables,some cried, others stood frozen in place and they feared the tallest Red’s wrath. Purple sat there completely shocked at what he was seeing,what was wrong with his best friend?? 

“Red stop what's wrong with you!? I thought we hated Zim!” Purple yelled out. Red looked over to purple and slightly calmed down. “I just want him! I don't know why Pur '' Red confessed his eyes became glossy. Irkins popped out their heads from under the tables trying to catch some gossip. Purple sighed and looked around the room. “How much longer until we get to earth?” He asked, a terrified short chubby irkin came into view, “o-ne day s-sir” She mumbled out. “Someone take Red to his room” Purple commanded. This was all Zim’s fault. That stupid disgrace of an invader. Purple let out a distressed sigh. What was he going to do?

Stars and planets passed by so fast the only thing Red could do is was look at them in a depressed gaze while he stayed cooped up in his room. He sat on his soft bed and looked up at the metal walls sighing. He was supposed to be the serious one, Pur was also the idiot of the two. Red let out a small chuckle and put an arm over his eyes. He felt bad for yelling at his best friend. His body amor feeling heavier than usual. He let out a mumble of a command to the drone outside his room. “You drone. Yea you. Bring me some robes and a milkshake. And call Tallest Purple to my chambers right now”. Red turned his body, his eyes still closed. “What did I do…?” He asked himself while sulking. The 5’2 foot male drone outside Red’s room perked up thin long attanes and quietly went to go do what his Tallest had muttered. 

Meanwhile Purple stood in front of the massives huge Tv. His arms were crossed and attanes were flat on his head, pressed tightly onto his skull with a worried expression that turned to frustrated and then back to worried one. Purple let out a loud groan before looking back at the screen. What would Red do? He was the smart one.The only reason Purple was the tallest was because he was tall, and female irkens really liked his goofy personality. “My tallest Purple!” came a small squeak from under him, there stood a drone, a male one who was taller than most irkins at least. “What is it?” He asked in an annoyed tone. “Tallest Red requests your presence my Tallest” The small irkin replied, his hand in salute to the tallest Purple. Purple perked up a little and started to hover to the exit and passed through, on his way past the hallways food drones would bow and guards would salute. Purple let out a sigh out a long sigh and frowned when he saw Red’s door, he wasn't going to attack him again was he? He knocked three times “Red its me” He loudly said. The door opened and in front of it stood Tallest red in nothing but a pink fluffy robe, Purple narrowed his eyes and looked at Red, “Isn't that…” Purple trailed on,  
“It's the robe Zim sent me.” Red replied looking away. “It's comfy…” Red confessed. He looked tired, sad even. “Red...do you like Zim or something?”Purple asked. “There's no way he'd like Zim right??” 

“ I don't know… he's the only irkin who defies us but also the most loyal???” Red confessed in a confused tone, his eyes started to tear up “I'm so confused Purple” Red cried out. His attanes were pressed on his skull trying to hide away. “I'm so confused Pur!I don't know what's happening to me!..Is this normal???” Red cried out, drops fell down his green cheeks. Purple’s heart ached at the sight of his best friend and fellow tallest cry. Purple let out another heavy sigh, he clicked under a button on the back of his armors left arm, a Irken soldier came quickly. “Yes my tallest”  
“How much longer until we get to earth?” Purple asked in a deadly serious tone. “One day” The irkin replied. “Get some rest You'll see Zim soon” Purple comforted him and then left Red there alone at the door. "If Red wants Zim than that's what he'll get. " Purple thought while heading back to the motherships main room. Zim...Zim...Zims...small little body and feisty attitude. Purple liked the thought of Zim just falling...under his gaze. NO. Purple shook his head. Why was he thinking about Zim in that way. "How long until we get to earth?" Purple asked again.  
"20 hours" A drone replied.


	6. It went from bad to worse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finally gose to the Mall but gaz is protective and Dib isn't someone to fuck with even it comes to Zim.  
> Gaz and Dib have a fight.  
> Zim deals with emotions.  
> The tallest are here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahhahahahhahaha i know I know you all hate me for taking so long but oh welllll  
> This chapter is a bit longer.  
> Iv been busy. Comment whatever you want.

Zim and Gaz were getting ready to leave but Zim stopped for a second looking up at the female human.  
“Zim forgot something, hold on” he said while running across the living room into another space. Gaz let out a sigh. They had been here for hours. When was Zim going to be done?  
“Zim hurry up the portals are gonna close and this thing takes a lot of energy” Gaz complained while waving her hand, it was true sure. She had the money for energy of course. She just wanted the green little bug to hurry up. She didn't want to be alone. Not with her thoughts. Not with the information she knew about her brother and what he did. Thinking about not thinking about just stressed her out more. There was always a possibility that Zim was lying, that this whole thing was a whole fucked up plan to kill Dib. But she couldn't shake it off. She almost felt like deep down she knew it was true. She let out a shaky scoff, she could feel herself swell up with all these thoughts and feelings, the dull reminder that her brother did it. She knew he did it. Gaz just refused to admit it. She felt bad. It felt heavy and shitty and she just wanted to claw her fucking eyes out! Dib had become so unstable over the years. She saw the changes and ignored them. “He’ll outgrow it'' She thought as a teen. He never did though. His obsession with Zim only got worse and worse over the years, she tried to reach out. She really did but he was so absorbed in Zim he didn't even acknowledge she was trying to be a good sister.  
“Fuck!” she cried out while gripping her hair harshly messing up her hair buns. She could feel her eyeliner start to blur from the tears forming. 

“Hello hello! EARTH TO GAZ” Zim yelled out failing his hands around while looking at her with big red eyes.  
Gaz looked down at him with a worried expression.  
“Yea sorry” she mumbled while walking through the portal. Zim followed behind her with a pak full of wigs and contacts. The trip back was nothing but silence between the two, Gaz tried her best not to think about what Dib did and Zim just followed behind her. When they got back the room was trashed. Bed was flipped over, the bag of clothes was torn up and the room stunk of cigarettes. They were only gone for like 30 minutes what the hell happened. The bedroom door was open, Dib sat on the living room couch, with a cigarette between his mouth, a sloppy bandaged wound. He stood up rushing over to Zim and slamming roughly on the wall to trap the alien.  
“What the hell DIB!?”Gaz asked in a confused shock. Dib looked with the most dead beady eyes she'd ever seen. It felt like he was looking straight into her soul and grabbing it. “Stay out of it Gaz” Dib told her. No he demanded it. His voice was bone chilling to the core, like no sense of the rational brother she knew was left inside of him. His eyes were wide and seemed to get more blood shot with every second they stared at each other. It made her uncomfortable.  
‘“Do.Not ever. Take him..without my permission. AGAIN Gaz.” He simply said while picking up Zim. “Oh so the mate wants the human cuddles! I shall allow it” Zim said proudly pressing his hand on his chest looking up like he was posing. Gaz just stood there watching her older brother turn their back on her. She could feel her blood boil. She was scared shitless sure but he needed to understand that what he did was not ok. He was smart. Much smarter than most of the people their age. So why did he think that raping Zim was OK!? Gaz saw the two sit on the table  
“We're going to the mall you can leave,” Dib commanded. Gaz felt her twitch. Who did this brat think he was. She was going. “Nha it's cool I'll go with you” She fake smiled while hissing out the words. Zim was putting on his wig and contact lenses while both siblings just glared at each other. Gaz was not going to back down and Dib by some miracle in Gazes mind wasn't either. Zim hummed out a small tune while putting on his black boots. He couldn't even tell the tension in the room.  
“OK Membrane siblings Zim is ready” he said while making his way to the apartment door. Gaz and Dib both followed behind him trying to stop the other from taking the lead. Gaz sat in the back with her eyes glaring at Dib when they started driving to the mall. Zim was sitting in the front with Dib in the car while tension between DIb and Gaz only grew. The mellow sound of rock music filled the car. Zim let out a sigh. Life was good.  
“Glad to see you're still as ugly as ever Dib-shit” Gaz smiled. The black lipstick on her mouth smudged on her foundation. Dibs hands tightened around the steering wheel. He forcefully smiled looking at Gaz through the car's back view window glaring. Her smug face just smiled back. Dib grit his teeth. ‘I'm gonna make her pay for th-”  
“Dib love look!” Zim said pointing at the mall coming into view. Dib let out a sigh and felt himself relax. He needed to be calm. He finally had Zim in grasp. He slowly turned the street making his way to the mall's parking lot. Gaz sitting in the back with both her feet crossed on top each other with a sour expression. When they finally did park Dib and Zim got out and Dib smiled sweetly as Gaz before locking her in the car with the child safety lock. “Let's go, Zim” Dib said, holding the irkens hand like a toddler. Zim blushed walking next to him. Oh how he loved his mate. 

CRASH. The sound of shattered glass cut through Dib’s peacefully smug moment. Gaz jumped through the broken backseat window smiling sweetly at Dib. She could feel her brother almost pop a vein while she tried to not laugh. She strutted over to both of them and Zim smiled. “Dib sister is too strong to be held back by some man made machine” Zim said proudly. Gaz smiled.  
“Im a real strong gal who can protect you Zim” Gaz said with a smile.  
Zim smiled back while Dib just glared at his sister. He really wanted to just kill her and get it over with. What was her deal? Why was he suddenly so interested in Zim. Dib caught him not her, HE WAS DIBS. What the fuck did those two talk about to make Gaz be such a bitch right now? She never cared before. 

“ZIM!” A cheerfully loud voice called from the other side of the parking lot. ‘Oh no…” Dib thought to himself.  
Anyone but him. He knew that voice from anywhere. Zim let out a sig but smiled. He had a mate now he was sure that annoying meat sack that was making his way toward him at that very second would understand. Keef ran up to Zim with a big smile on his face. His ginger hair in a tousled mess with his strong but round jaw line. Zim had to admit. The Keef was much more good looking than when they were kids.  
“Zim, how have you been you're looking as young as e-'' Keef stopped when he saw the dress. Dib looked between Keef and Zim trying to get a hold of the situation while Gaz crossed both her arms looking at the scene between them. Keefs stopped talking for a second before letting out a small thinking hum and sighing. His mouth curved into a smile again. “Your dress looks nice Zim. I didn't know you were a girl” Keef simply said looking at Zim with his bright green eyes. Zim could feel himself get angry. He didn't understand why humans always assumed he was a female. The clothes were just comfortable! He yanked his hand away from Dib who justlet out a small  
“hey!” and pointed it at Keef, jabbing it across his wide sturdy chest. Zim gulped. Nice chest. Wait no! “I am not a female you stinky man! Zim is what is...you humans call..both genders!” he said glaring at Keef. Keef just smiled back.  
“Sorry buddy! But you do look nice…” He complained again. Zim felt himself falter. Well yes he was amazing. It had just been awhile since someone had said so. Dib showed love with insults and it was not something he enjoyed too much. “He's also my boyfriend!” Dib said shoving Zim behind him. Gaz caught Zim from also falling to the ground and looked at him with a concerning face before. Keef smiled while Dib glared at him.  
“Boyfriends should not treat their lovers like that” Keef simply said. Zim looked a bit scared. He didn't want Keef- Dib. DIB to get hurt. He knew the human could handle himself well but it was a mate's place to worry and care for their other mate. It was only nature. Yes. nature. Keef was pushed back by Dib. “...” Zim stood behind Gaz. She glared at Dib. “Dib stops here to buy clothes,” Gaz said while petting Zims head. Dib looked over at her and Zim with a pissed off expression. Keef just stood there smiling. “Fine whatever!” Dib scoffed walking to the mall's door.  
Gaz walked up to Keef. “Sorry about my brother, he's an asshole” gaz mumbled out crossing her arms. Keef just smiled. “It's ok!” he said waving his hand around. Gaz just let out a grunt. Dib was already walking through the mall's doors with a pissed off expression. Zim let out a sigh. His mate was such a pain in the pak. Keef smiled at him again, waving at him. Zim could feel himself blush. “I'll see you another time Zim!” Keef finally said walking away. The Ginger haired boy skipped away. 

Gaz and Zim catched up to Dib, with Gaz carrying Zim since that whole encounter just left the alien confused, too confused to walk apparently.. Oh the look on Dibs face when he saw her carrying his “mate” in her arms almost made Gaz laugh her ass off. She could swear smoke almost came out of his ears. He didn't say anything though. He just let out a furious sigh and stayed close to both of them.  
‘I know this is just some kind of plan to trap me...Zim is dumb to human culture but he should know that what we have isnt love.” Dib thought to himself while walking past stores. Besides he KNEW irken culture. Those aliens were nothing but cold hearted killers. Zim was just one of the weaker ones. But with how stupid the human race was, all it took was one irken. He just needed to be alone with the alien to capture him but his sister kept getting in the way. ‘I just need to make him believe that I believe his story that we're mates then capture him when he least suspects it’ Dib thought to himself while nodding. 

Gaz was holding Zims hand while walking around the mall hallaways, She looked over to Dib who was nodding and mumbling gibberish to himself like a creep. She frowned. “Hey Zim Wanna go to the restroom? I gotta fix my hair and makeup. “ She asked him while pointing to the restroom sign across the other side of the hallway they were in. Zim looked over to Dib and nodded. His mate seemed too busy..doing whatever he always did. Zim frowned. Was Dib always this creepy up close. Zims tongue slithered out as he grimaced. Was Dib drooling? Why did humans always have to be so gross sometimes. Gaz and Zim walked over to the women's restroom making their way inside. It was...cleaner than most public restrooms. So it was decent enough for the irken but the membrane household was cleaner. “I should tell my dad to buy this place...it's filthy. He could really shape it up.” Gaz said while walking over to the cracked bathroom mirror.  
“Yes..” Zim agreed while steeping across some discarded socks? This town always confused him. Gaz had taken out a small container from her pockets and clicked a blue button. In a flash, tiny robots came out of it and in a few seconds her face was neatly painted again. She let out a sigh and grabbed her hair, forming and fixing neat buns on top of her hair again and tying them back. Zim just stood there not really saying anything. He was always surprised by how advanced the technology the Membrane family held however. They were truly one of the greatest humans on this planet. Sometimes he questioned if the father of these two humans were Irken, based on how some blueprints seemed to be similar to irken blue prints. Zim rubbed his chin. Yes...very suspicious. 

“You don't have to use the restroom or anything?” Gaz asked while making her way to the exit. Zim shook his head. Even if he did it wasnt gonna be in this dirty bathroom. “Alright then, let's go buy some clothes then. No offense but your old irken outfits aren't gonna cut it” She said walking into the hallways again. Zim followed behind her as they both passed Dib who was still drooling in the middle of the hallway. God dammit. Gaz hated the way he did that. He was gonna get kicked out. Not that he didn't deserve it. She walked over to him pushing him making him snap out of his deep trance.  
“Hey Dib shit stop standing and drooling, we're gonna get kicked out and we need your money to buy Zim clothes'' She hissed out pinching him a little too hard. Dib finally came back to his senses and glared at Gaz,  
“Fine whatever you bitch” He said before walking into another store. Gaz just scoffed and grabbed Zim by his hand as the three of them entered the store. 

Zim looked around. He never really bought clothes before, all irkens had was their soldier uniform..but maybe now that he is no longer a soldier due to that display...he put on. This will do him better. Zim felt his eyes water behind his contacts. He really was such a great soldier...why did this stupid heat have to come and ruin that for him? Gaz looked down at Zim and frowned. She looked over at Dib who was just tapping his foot on the ground looking around the store with a pissed off face. Ugh. Of course the only person who would love Dib would be Zim. She knelt down in front of Zim.  
“what's wrong buddy?” She asked while petting his head. Zim let out a small puur. “Zim...is just sad we can no longer be an irken soldier..since he has a mate now…” he mumbled out. Gaz quirked her brow. She didn't know how to respond. He seemed sad though. “Let's look for some clothes then. Maybe that'll cheer you up?” she said with a sweet smile. Zim nodded. The Dib sister was so nice to him. He wondered why human love had to be so cruel for him and Dib. No point thinking about such things. 

“How about this one?” Gaz asked while holding up a small pink hoodie. Zim examined it for a bit. “Zim enjoys this one.” He touched the fabric. It seemed soft enough. “Zim will get this one” He nodded while looking through more clothes in the racks. Gaz nodded, putting it over her shoulder and helping the alien look for more clothes, He only had one uniform after all. Zim picked out a pink hoodie with dark pink stripes and some black pants and turtlenecks. Sticking to his usual pallet seemed to help Zim calm down. He also chose some other clothes though. A pink turtleneck dress that was a bit too big on him. And he bought some panties too. Some with alien prints and others were just plain black. Shoes. He needed more shoes. Zim always wore those black boots and they seemed to be wearing down. “Let's get you some shoes'' Gaz said while pointing at the kids section. Zim nodded as Dib just let out an annoyed sigh and groaned. “Are we almost done here?” Dib asked, crossing his arms.  
“No” Gaz replied, showing Zim another pair of shoes. Dib let out a whine. He wanted to go home ugh. After finishing their shopping spree a very pissed off Dib paid for all the clothes Zim bought. Gaz ended up getting a new dress and some skull earrings but that was about it. Hours had passed. It looked late, maybe around 6 or 7, the sun was going down into an almost absent sunset,They were walking in the parking lot. Dib is still in his own foul mood and Zim and Gaz holding shopping bags in their hands. Zim walked over to Dib, trying to hold him by his hand with his unoccupied hand. Dib just looked down at him and scoffed slapping his hand away making Zim almost fall down. Gaz narrowed her brows. “Stop being an ass Dib. Zim was just trying to hold your hand” Gaz hissed at him. Zim let out a distressed s sound before backing away. Gaz was always strong. He knew that ever since they were kids.  
“Gaz hes a fucking alien! He's just pretending! He doesn't care about me! You don't either! So stop acting like you do!” Dib shouted in the parking lot. Zim felt his eyes start to fill up with tears, Zim was doing everything his mate wanted so why didn't he think Zim didn't love him.  
“Shut up, Dib you're always the one who had a weird obsession with him!” Gaz yelled back, getting closer to Dib. Zim frowned. Oh no this was getting bad. Gaz was so sick of her brother's shit. She didn't care? Sure maybe when they were kids but she tried to reach out. He rejected her! And all for what a dumb alien who coudent even conqure earth even if he tried! He's the one who kept on chasing him. HE'S the one who tricked the irken into thinking they were dating and now he was just being an ass to Zim? People started to gather around them. 

The fighting continued on for what seemed like the longest time to Zim. He knew it was probably only an hour or so but he felt bad to make them fight. Him and Gaz were just getting along and he messed it up. He was always a failure. Back at the camp. Back when he was trying to take out earth. Back when he would call the Tallest. The Tallest. He failed them as a irken. Just like he failed Dib. Zim felt horrible. He did everything right so why. He loved his mate and offered his whole body and life to Dib. So Why. He thought he was a perfect irken.. So why did he have a heat. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He didnt wanna be here. He wanted to leave. Everything hurt. Irkens weren't supposed to feel anything. They weren't even supposed to have heats. Yet he did both. The complete image of what irken was supposed to be. Short, Sad, Dysfunctional. He gripped his claws around the shopping bags and used his pak legs to run from the scene. Run. The background noise of yelling behind him. Gaz calling from him in the distance.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Purple looked out at the stars that passed by, small planet by planet until he saw what him and Red thought was some rock in the middle of nowhere come into view. Earth. Or more commonly known to him and the other Tallest as the dirtball they sent Zim too. Purple let out a sigh. Who would have thought that in all their efforts to get rid of the tiny bloodlusted irken they would get of course just to bring him back. Soon. Soon Zim would be in the clutch of the empire that he was so loyal to once before. . Red would be happy. He would be happy. Of course just because Red was happy that was the only reason of course. Not because he wanted Zim. Purple felt his attanes strain themselves and twitch. He was getting confused about his feelings. Was he becoming like Red? Red was always the more logical one. He couldn't handle being that crazed to touch Zim. He hated Zim. So when did everything change? What changed? Purple’s violet eyes went wide with the realization. Zims heat. It was Zims heat that started all of this. 

Earth slowly came into view from the Massives sensors. This was it. It was so close. Purple's eyes went wide with excitement. The thing he needed for his best friend was right there! "Faster! Make sure we get to earth as quickly as possible!" Purple yelled out at the control drones pointing at the planet in front of them. "Sir it'll take another two hours with all the ships behind us!" A drone said behind him. Purple wanted to close his face with frustration. "Isn't there a way to make this go faster!?" He screamed while picking up the irken. The drone cowered in fear,  
"y-yes..we could..plug all the s-ships to the massive and use their extra power….but it'll leave the ships without any power!" The irken finally finished.  
"thannnnkkk you for not being a complete idiot. Now go do that! And bring me Donut's!" Purple commanded while tossing the drown to the floor and watching it scramble. Is that what Red at to deal with? Smaller irkens not realizing how important this was to the tallest? Even Purple was getting fed up with this. The Tallest sat in his floating chair, tapping his two long thin fingers on the armrest with a scowl on his face. He almost looked as serious as Red. Someone would mistaken him for the other. He hated this. Bring serious and doing reports and work without the daily humor of his friend made his mood sour. He finally understood why other Tallest were so happy to retire. When they weren't being killed. Irkens rushed around him in a panic giving out orders to each other, words barely being understood in the racket. All purple heard was  
"SHIPS". "earth" "make the tallest Purple happy" as he sat there. Of course a few moments later a small stone with pink eyes came with a paper bag full of donuts. Purple let out a purr. Oh his beloved snacks were the only thing to calm his nerves right now. He quickly snatched the white paper bag away from the female drone and shoved his hand inside, grabbing a handful of chocolate and powdered donuts and popping them in his mouth. He was about to get another batch of them in his mouth when he suddenly fell forward to the ground.  
“Ow! WHat in Irkns name is going on!?” he yelled out getting up. He saw the rest of his donuts on the ship's floor. He could feel tears form. His precious snacks! The irkens around him were all getting up from the floor, even the control drones. One bleeding short irken called to tallest Purple pointing up at the screen in front of them. “My..Tal-'' they coughed “lest.. We have arrived on earth…” He said. Purple whipped his head around looking out the window and saw earth…”Someone call Tallest red from his chambers at once!” Purple demanded while rushing over to the control panel. He looked around for a bit “hmmm” he said in a questioning tone. Where was the speaker button? It had to be here somewhere. He needed to use it to talk to earth and tell Zim to get his butt in the ship so they could leave. Red came rushing in still trying to put on his amor. “Purple what the hell did you do!? There was a crash! As if we don't have any things to worry about like Z-”  
“Were here” Purple said, cutting him off. Red gawked out the window with his mouth open. They were on earth. They were really at EARTH. He could finally get his hands on Zim! “Well what are we waiting for!? We need to get down there as fast as possible!” Red panicked out. Why were they just floating there!? They needed to land and get Zim. Forget the dumb humans they were no threat to them! “I'm trying to use the speaker to call out to Zim...” Purple trailed on squinting at a blue button. Red could just feel himself internally scream. They were so close. He could feel Zim in his grasp. Why was Purple being such an idiot! He went over and clicked the big red button that was labeled, “Speaker and Screen connector” and a small mic came up from the control board. This would connect to all speakers and all Tvs and screens the planet had. “Hello humans on earth!” Red said into the microphone.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------”Hello humans of earth!” A forgien voice called out to the speaker of the mall's parking lot. Dib and Gaz were arguing about how Gaz had tried to go after Zim but her brother stopped her. Then they heard the voice from the speaker. Dub had heard that voice somewhere before! That was one of Zims rulers! The tallest. Dib scrowled glaring at the speakers. “Their aliens Gaz! Look Zim called them to invade us. SEE? He never cared!” Dib yelled out. He started running to his car. “If Zim wanted to invade us why would he do it now!? He had all those years to get rid of us! You're just being an Dumbass!” Gaz shouted back while running after Dib’s moving car and jumping through the broken window cutting her left arm. “Ouch!” She hissed out while breathing heavily while Dib speeded off to the highway. “Gaz get out of my car! I don't have time for this! I need to get to Zim before him and the tallest and they come up with some more evil stuff to do!” Dib ranted on while making a sharp turn. Gaz just flipped him off. 

Zim was on his couch wearing the pink striped hoodie he just bought, a black turtleneck and black pants on his couch sulking with a lollipop in his mouth. He let out a sigh of exhaustion as tear streaks were left on his green skin. His wig and contracts thrown on the floor somewhere. His attanes laid flat on his head as he looked at the Tv watching some mindless cartoon Gir put on. He thought he heard something outside like “hello humans are something but chose to ignore it. People were probably just copying him. Ah Humans such...primal beings. At least he was good at something he thought with a frown as he sucked on his bubblegum flavored lollipop. The computer suddenly spoke. “Master it seems like the Tallest are outside of earth's atmosphere” The computer's deep voice said. Zim just growled at him. “Computer that's not funny, why would you joke about that! Zi- I am not in a good mood” Zim softly said, He needed some time alone. Zim was a pathetic failure of an irken and that's what he was. He needed to accept that. “Why would I joke about that? Just look outside you can literally see the fucking Massive ass ship” The computer said in s a sarcastic tone. Zim quirked his non-existent brow. He hopped off the couch and walked over to the door peeking through it, At there it was. The irken massive ship with its huge speakers.  
“Invader ZIM. INVADER ZIM.” The speakers called out. Zim felt his knees go weak. Were they going to kill him? Did him having a heat really cause that many issues. Couldent they let him die on this miserable planet? His pink lollipop dropped onto the floor.  
“Zim This is Tallest Red. We are here to take you back and nothing else. We have tried contacting you but you blocked us. Please come up to the Massive so we can leave this dirt planet” Red called out. Zim felt hope spark in his pak. Did the Tallest really want him back? Why would they come to this planet to kill him off. The Tallest were above that. Zim rushed out his door and started waving at the massive from his lawn. “MY TALLEST I AM HERE!!!” Zim shouted from the top of his lungs. A few moments passed by. 

“Look Pur it's Zim. He's waving at us! Let's go get him!” Red said in a cheerful tone while pressing the mut button. Purple let out a sigh of relief. Oh thank Irk. he is getting tired of being the serious one. It was driving him mad. The Same drone who came before and told Purple about getting to earth faster shifted uncomfortably under Red. “My tallest Red'' They said while bowing. Red looked over at him with distaste in his eyes.  
“What. What do you want smaller irkin?I'm in a good mood and you're ruining it!” He grit out. The smaller irken shook from fear. “We can not go down...to earth with all the ships behind us. It'll kill most of the Irks soldier population!” the small irken begged out. Red glared at him with pale eyes. ..Was this lowly drone trying to take Zim away from him? Red didn't know what was snapping in him but he wanted Zim. He wanted to claim the irken. Every second he thought of Zim on the floor, in heat, with a flushed face. Not being able to even form a full sentence made Red go wild with wanting to protect that small irken. “He's right Red, we don't wanna get sent to war, Remember invader camp. That place was a living hell.” Purple chipped in. Red snapped back at Purple. “Fine” he mumbled. Zim would be here soon enough. He just had to handle the anger in his chest until Zim was here. Just the image of Zim cuddling him made him feel fuzzy. 

Zim stood there patiently waiting for the Tallest answers. Why was it taking long? He felt his breath hitch. Finally the speakers spoke again. “Zim get your ship and head over to the Massive. Well let you in” Red said in a shaky voice. It was finally happening. Zim nodded and started heading for his door. He had mixed feelings but was overall happy that the irken empire wanted someone with a defective back. 

“Zim!” who voices called out from across the street. Zim looked over to see Gaz and Dib driving towards his house in a rush. Dib had a fire in his eyes. One he had when he always tried to capture Zim as a kid. Gaz looked extremely worried as she looked up at the sky. The car dashed over to him at high speed, almost crashing and parking in someone's gate. “ZIM DONT YOU DARE FUCKING GO” Dib yelled while punching his car horn. Loud beeping filled the neighborhood. Gaz looked over at him with a worried expression. “Zim what's going on? Are you ok?” she asked quickly, running out of the broken car and over to him. He nodded at her. “Z-I'm fine. But my leaders, the Tallest, want me back! Isnt that amazing?” Zim asked with a frown. “Let me come with you” Gaz asked while holding his small claws. She was worried. It was obsivios from day one that those irkins didnt want Zim. So why were they coming back now? She didnt trust this one bit. Zim slowly shook his head and hugged Gaz.  
“Thank you but Zim cannot let you come. I will find a way to contact you! I just need to explain to the Tallest why this must not kill earth and that the Dib is now my mate.” Zim said happily. The more he got into the sentence the more his face became pale. Meanwhile Red scoffed what was taking so long? He spoke into the microphone again. “ZIM HURRY UP” He yelled. He really wanted to see the irken. When Dib had finally made it to Zim the irken was already leaving in his spaceship with Gaz trying to knock down the house he left behind. 

“ZIM” Dib gritted out while balling his hand into fists.  
“ZIM!” Gaz yelled out while watching him fly away towards the massive red ship in the air.  
“Zim...:” Red mumbled.


End file.
